Marshmallow (Playable)
Marshmallow is a supporting character in Disney's 2013 animated feature film Frozen. He is an enchanted snow-monster created to serve as the Snow Queen's bodyguard. Following Elsa's return to Arendelle, Marshmallow inherited her ice palace atop the North Mountain as his domain. Entrance Made out of snow Marshmallow will come out of the ground, forming up as a snow pile, before going into his normal appearance. Rage Builder when Marshmallow recives damage, he will grow more icicle spikes overtime, with the more spikes on marshmallow, the more powerful his attacks will be, and the more rage speed he will get, if he is KO'd, he will return back to normal. Special attacks Neutural B - Frost Slap Marshmallow will do a slow, but heavy slap in the direction he is facing, and will deal heavy damage to those who land in it, if marshmallow has 3 or more icicle spikes on his body, then the move will freeze anyone in the slap. Side B - Arm Shield Marshmallow will use his arm as a shield to any projectiles, and he'll keep his arm as a shield until the B button is released, but keep in mind that if marshmallow's arm recives enough damage, it will fall off and leave marshmallow vunerable for 15 seconds until his arm comes back, the shield and the arm recharge will increase if marshmallow has more icicle spikes on him. Down B - Ice Breath Marshmallow will open his mouth and unleash an ice breath for a short second, while yelling "dont come BAAACK!", if you hold B longer before releasing, marshmallow will charge up the ice breath and make it longer, but more powerfull after charging for 4 seconds, and will have super armour, Icicle Spikes does not change anything in this special. Up B - Leap Marshmallow will leap high into the air and will fall back down fast, there is no way of slowing down, you can point the analog stick to where you want to leap, if you have more icicle spikes, you'll go farther when you leap. Final Smash - Mighty Avalanche Marshmallow will grow all his icicle spikes, then will start slashing forward in his direction 5 times before finishing and using ice breath to launch the players who were trapped in marshmallow's slashes, after that, marshmallow will return back to normal. KOSFX KOSFX 1: "Ow!" KOSFX 2: "Nrghh!" Star KOSFX: "*Roar*" Screen KOSFX: "hrhm!" Taunts Taunt 1 (up): "*gruff nod*" Taunt 2 (side): "?" Taunt 3 (down): "elsa.." Victory Options + clap 1. *places crown onto head, then rage spikes melt away, acopanied by marshmallow's releaxed sighs* 2. *looks over a cliff and gruffly nods before walking away* 3. *a snowball hits marshmallow on the back, making marshmallow roar in anger* 4 (against elsa or anna). "Don't come BAAAAAACK!!" clap: *marshmallow is on the ground, collapsed* Standard attacks: TBA Palutena's Guidance Pit: hey look! it's a giant snowman! yay! Marshmallow: Elsa? Pit: heh, i'm not elsa, I'm pit! Marshmallow: ROOOOAR! Pit: Ahh! what's with the mean look?! Viridi: Pit, That's marshmallow, the snow monster created by elsa. Pit: he thinks I'M elsa?! Palutena: no silly pit! he is looking for her! Pit: oooh, so he thinks that i'm in the way of elsa? Viridi: no duh pit! Marshmallow: Go away! Viridi: huh, seems like this guy has a REAL bodyguard like personality. Pit: maybe it's because, oh i dunno, he IS Elsa's Body Guard?! Costumes, Colour alts 1. Marshmallow 2. Greater Dog 3. Gargantuar (PVZ) 4. Shrek 5. Bowser 6. Big Daddy (Bioshock) 7. Heavy Weapons Guy 8. Marshmallow (with tiara) Victory Music Option 1: Let it go instumental Option 2: Marshmallow Chase Trivia: *if marshmallow is fighting elsa, he will be weaker. Category:Monsters Category:Frozen Category:Snowman Category:Playable Character Category:Kingdom Hearts